


【零涉】舞台之后

by GraphiteRW



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteRW/pseuds/GraphiteRW





	【零涉】舞台之后

起因是一个不恰当的拥抱。  
诚然，朔间零从来没有干涉对方与谁结识与谁深交的意愿，更别提日日树涉平时人来疯的性子，与人肢体接触根本是家常便饭，一个普通的拥抱他也不会在乎。  
不会干涉不代表完全同意，实际上朔间零看到那个拥抱时瞬间怒火中烧，克制不住的情绪从背脊爬上来，一下一下刺着他的神经，太阳穴在手指下突突地跳动。焦躁化为有形的刀刃，他忍不住一下又一下地敲击着扶手缓解心里的不适，最终日日树涉安可结束，怀抱着粉丝递上的鲜花姗姗离场，朔间零才猛地站起来，血液冲上头顶让视线一瞬间发黑。  
他大跨步走进专属休息室，关上了门后顺手捞过准备卸妆的日日树涉。  
朔间零用力地握紧日日树涉的手腕，用不容拒绝的力道把人按到门上。手掌向上移动扣住每一根手指，他的指尖用力得几乎要掐进日日树涉的肉里。  
此情此景日日树涉还试图煽风点火，实际上要是他早知道这招真的能成功点燃朔间零怒火，那他早作了千百回，不过现在看起来效果似乎太好了一些，有点超出想象的amazing。  
alpha的信息素海浪般涌出来，毫不留情地侵蚀吞噬着日日树涉的意志，刚喷上去的抑制剂就是一个笑话，轻易地屈服在朔间零的魅力面前。  
两人均是一般高，可这时的朔间零却莫名给了他一种居高临下的压迫感。日日树涉轻柔地挣脱开朔间零的桎梏，用手臂环住对方脖子。omega的信息素从两人的呼吸间慢慢渗透出来，朔间零凑近对方，尖利的牙齿贴近脖子，在腺体上用力嗅了一下，他的标记已经很淡了，几乎已经闻不出任何属于自己的味道，于是朔间零毫不犹豫地咬了下去。  
日日树涉双腿一软，铺天盖地的alpha信息素向他涌来，情欲瞬间占据了整个身体，他靠在朔间零颈窝里，感受对方以无可抗拒的霸道亲吻着他的皮肤，被抑制剂压抑的发情期冲破了防线，挣脱药物和意志，轻而易举地燃尽了两人最后一丝理智。  
朔间零锁了门，然后将人整个拦腰抱起，束缚住头发的丝带在几番摩擦下放弃使命，银白色的长发纷纷扬扬的在空中飘着。日日树涉被这样扛着有点不大乐意，赌气伸手去捏朔间零鼓起的下体，被一把扯了上来。  
日日树涉迅速双腿盘上朔间零的腰，这样他暂时高一截，得以俯视朔间零的人得意洋洋，手不规矩地在对方脸上摸来摸去，低头瞄准唇瓣张嘴就啃。  
朔间零拍了拍这小疯子的屁股，扫开沙发上的几个靠枕，把不安分的人丢了上去。  
日日树涉的衣服在拉扯中开了大半，朔间零无心和他前戏调情，直接扯开裤子摸索早已湿透的穴口，草草地在外面按压了几下就伸进两根手指。  
穴肉欢快地吞进异物，温热的内壁有规律地收缩着，他准确地压到恋人的敏感点，听到情动的气音后有条不紊地开拓着属于朔间零的领土。  
从下身传来的快感模糊了思绪，日日树涉半眯双眼，喉咙底压出几声美妙的呻吟，他胡乱扯着朔间零的肩膀，呼吸滚烫而急促，最后发出猫一样的叫声，抬高上身和恋人肆意接吻。  
抚慰在快高潮的前一瞬戛然而止，极致的快乐还差一点就能全数获得，日日树涉不满地睁开双眼，主动抬起腰迎合对方的动作，想再吞入能给予他快乐的手指。  
“看着我。”朔间零按住他的双腿，一想到日日树涉连到了发情期都不舍得推掉演出，与他人亲密地拥抱接触，怎么可能就这样给他如愿以偿。  
日日树涉此刻却无暇顾及朔间零的千回百转，他勾上朔间零的脖子，将人整个扯下来亲吻。刚刚在舞台上他一心只想着演出，而且上台前喷了阻隔剂，再加上合作的人几乎都是beta，信息素对他的干扰几乎为零。但是朔间零怎么会普通人，就算没有信息素，朔间零也能让人心神摇曳。  
他努力挣扎了一番不能如愿以偿，心下顿时觉得不高兴，发情期中所有情绪都会被无限放大，他在朔间零面前又惯来不爱克制，顿时恶胆边生，张口咬上朔间零的下巴，啃得水淋淋一片，听见对方吸了一口凉气心里又有些不忍，转而用牙齿细细地蹭他，滚烫的舌尖粘腻地舔过皮肤，然后顺着脖子拖沓地吻下来，最后舔着喉结咯咯地笑。  
朔间零被他舔得发痒，索性把人翻面，从衣服里整个剥出来，按在沙发上如法炮制，吻他滚烫得泛红的后背，轻轻捏过红肿的腺体。  
身下的人不安地扭动着，整张脸埋在朔间零的衣服里，在被吻到尾椎骨的时候终于忍受不住，转过头讨好般蹭着朔间零的大腿，“零，不要这样，快进来。”  
朔间零只是光笑不说话，手上的动作丝毫没有减缓，尽量温柔地抚摸着每一寸渴求被粗暴对待的皮肤，同时把回过头的人重新按回去，感受着日日树涉因为喘息带来的轻微颤动。  
“零……”日日树涉埋在沙发上，声音压得很低，褪去平日浮华腔调的本音此刻显得楚楚可怜。  
“魔王大人……”  
“朔间前——啊！”这次朔间零没让他说完，蹭在穴口外的性器长驱直入，一下子操到深处。  
仿佛是开战的号角，朔间零一下插得比一下更深，直来直去没有丝毫技巧的抽送莫名引出了更大的快感，日日树涉眼神迷离，流出的眼泪沾湿衣服。前段的性器颤颤巍巍，随着动作不停剐蹭着沙发面，若有似无的快意挠得人心里发痒，他的腰被朔间零掐住无法动弹，没法用力地去蹭蹭释放。  
“啊……零，零……”性事中的日日树涉向来是不肯安分的，朔间零没想到他连不在家也能这样放肆，伸手想要捂住他的嘴，却被舌头一勾含进嘴里，挑逗地吮吸着指尖，发出滋滋的水声。  
“安静点，外面还有人呢。”朔间零嘴上那么说，下一秒却吻上他的脖子，毫不留情地咬住腺体，日日树涉身体里一下子涌出更多情意，他感觉朔间零尖利的牙齿刺进皮肤，莫名产生了一种要被对方吃掉的错觉。  
如果真的是这样……日日树涉模糊不清地想，那就被吃掉吧♪要是能被拆碎吃进腹中，也是一种不得了的体验。  
“……零，”他又挣扎着回过头，和朔间零勉强接了个吻，“吃掉我……”  
“现在是你在吃我？”朔间零意有所指，用力顶了下埋在身体里的性器，换来一声惊叫。  
“呼呼呼……”日日树涉猫一样眯起眼，背后的长发随着动作滑下身体，垂到沙发上，“那我就要大不敬，吃掉魔王大人了。”  
朔间零凑到他耳边啃了一口耳垂，将日日树涉整个搂起，缓慢不至于分离地将人又翻了过来，性器抵着柔软的地方旋转磨了一整圈，搅得日日树涉思绪混乱，胡言乱语，最后捡起脑海中浮在最上面的一句话，“我是你的日日树涉。”  
“也是大家的日日树涉？”朔间零故意要去曲解他。  
“是零的日日树涉♪”日日树涉滚烫地贴上去，神色迷离，用力将朔间零含得更深，“进来。”  
“不是在里面了吗？”朔间零装傻。  
“更里面一点，操进我的生殖腔。”日日树涉声音里含着笑，贴在恋人耳边肆无忌惮地说荤话，头发颤颤巍巍地举起，凉丝丝地划过朔间零的脸颊。  
“外面有人，不要叫出声哟。”朔间零轻抚他的后脑。  
“我想叫。”日日树涉摇摇头，丝毫不觉得自己有多任性。  
“好吧，”朔间零把人按到沙发上，“那叫我的名字。”  
“零♪”他眨眨眼睛，勾上朔间零的腰。  
穴中隐秘的开口在磨蹭中缓缓打开，冒出一股股淫液，朔间零试探着撞击开口，被恋人过分甜腻的呻吟弄得又好气又好笑。他吻上日日树涉的嘴唇，将那些婉转动听的“零”全都封进嘴里，下身用力地刺进入口。强烈的酸楚一瞬间涌上来，日日树涉下意识抓紧朔间零的手臂，柔软的嫩肉比外面的更滚烫，也更痴缠，温顺而狂热地迎接alpha的入侵。  
朔间零在掠夺的时候从不留情，往往这种时候才能得以窥见魔王曾经的光彩，两人在性事中热烈地接吻，用要燃尽一切的温度和热度，仿佛要将两人融合在一起，永不分离。生殖腔的入口在撞击下缓缓打开，最敏感的地方被毫不留情地摩擦贯穿，朔间零细细地啃咬着他侧颈的皮肤，脆弱的血管在皮肤下突突地跳动，让朔间零一瞬间回忆起他大约有过的吸血鬼本能。  
仿佛察觉到朔间零的走神，日日树涉不满地夹紧了后穴，倒吸了一口气的朔间零报复性地加重力道，没有预兆地插进生殖腔内。酸楚和快感交错着涌上来，日日树涉忍不住声音，眼泪顺着鬓角流下来，在沙发上晕出一小滩水渍，偏偏朔间零还不满意，轻轻掐住他的腺体命令道:叫我的名字。  
omega对alpha服从的本能占据了上风，何况命令的人是魔王大人。魔王大人的命令是绝对的，这种明明是像小孩过家家的设定一旦身在其中的人都当了真，那设定就不再局限于设定，而是变成了仿佛实质存在的、能被真正约束的东西。  
所以日日树涉就在略带哭腔的呻吟中断断续续夹杂朔间零的名字，得到了滚烫眼泪和炽热爱慕的朔间零也控制不住本能，一下下狠狠碾压过敏感点捅到最深处，破开生殖腔的入口，顶弄里面的软肉，将他从里到外都染上自己的味道。  
身上多处敏感点被同时照顾的快感控制了所有感官，连呼出来的热气都夹杂着信息素的味道，生殖腔内涌出大量的淫液，日日树涉骤然抓紧朔间零的手臂，腰身下意识地抬高，前面不断颤动的性器仿佛要达到高潮。朔间零伸手按住不安分的前端，大拇指在顶部轻柔地摩擦，然后用力摁住了微张的洞口。  
“零——啊，啊……嗯，快放开……”得不到释放的欲望堆积在下体，日日树涉试图去踹他，被朔间零轻轻避开后从善如流地吻上他的唇。  
“忍一下，不是说想要一起高潮吗？”朔间零用话语引导他，“前后一起。”  
“那用力点……”大脑被接连不断的快感搅得失去所有判断能力，日日树涉半是撒娇半是埋怨地搂上朔间零肩膀，轻轻啃咬对方脖子。  
朔间零如他所愿用力点，将性器整根抽出，在日日树涉还没来得及表达不满时整根没入，顶端碾着深处的软肉肆意摩擦，小幅度快速顶弄着生殖腔的环口。快感在下体爆炸开，沿着脊椎一下子烧上大脑，日日树涉只能在恍惚中注视着朔间零的脸庞，交合处击打出少许细腻的泡沫。  
庞大的快感会让人失去自我意志，对身体掌握权的逐渐丧失让他下意识想逃，但是他在渴求朔间零，朔间零何尝不是在渴求他？日日树涉迷恋地看着眼角通红的朔间零，看盛满众生的眼睛里此刻是如何只被他一人占据，所以他尽力放松着身体，用每一处需要爱抚的柔软迎合对方。  
身体里的性器又一次捅开深处，甜腻的水使里面变得又滑又软，朔间零低哼一声，用力捣弄着生殖腔。  
日日树涉皱着眉，无力地挠了两下朔间零的手臂，“零……要到了，射给我……”高潮涌现之际，朔间零松开手指，温柔摩擦了几下日日树涉刚解脱的下体，一鼓作气操进生殖腔最深处，性器上的结卡住出口，刺激得日日树涉直接就攀上高潮。  
他浑身在数不清的快感中颤抖，下意识挺起整个下体往朔间零身上凑，生殖腔紧紧包裹着对方，射精带来的快感让他一瞬间欲仙欲死，而后穴高潮则缓慢而持久，尤其是朔间零在他高潮的身体中持续不断地射精，冲刷着他最敏感最脆弱的禁区。  
高潮的余韵尤其漫长，朔间零将性器抽出时感受到极大的挽留，内壁的软肉被翻出，朔间零恶趣味地用下体戳了一下，日日树涉下意识嗯了出声。  
日日树涉的小腹微微鼓起，撑出漂亮的线条，激烈的性事使得两人的身体都出了一身汗，朔间零从地上捡起一件外套，盖到对方身上。  
过了好一会，日日树涉翻了个身，蹭到恋人怀里，顶起小腹轻轻摩擦朔间零的身体。  
“零刚刚好凶。”他的声音带着情事后的沙哑和妩媚。  
“不喜欢吗？”朔间零拨开他被汗湿的刘海，擦干净额头上的细汗。  
“简直是巨大的惊喜！”日日树涉不知道哪里生出的精神，动作又不安分起来，双手不规矩地在朔间零身上摸来摸去，试图让他的alpha和他再来一次。  
可惜平复了怒意的朔间零也平复了心情，终于意识到现在他们还在公共场合，说不定外面有数不清的staff隔着门偷听。他顿时有点后悔，刚刚日日树涉那一连串的叫声丝毫没有克制，只要不是五感全都坏掉的人都不会错过。  
想着朔间零心里又有点不满，好像私藏被人分享一样不痛快，接着按住日日树涉跃跃欲试要去摸他下体的手腕，扣住他后脑勺猛亲一顿，把人亲得晕头转向。  
然后他就站起来穿衣服了，被亲懵的日日树涉好一会才缓过来，看见朔间零早就衣冠楚楚，有些不满地轻踹他小腿。  
“零衣冠禽兽！拔屌无情！自己爽完就对人家不管不顾！”日日树涉脸埋进双手里假哭，“明明说好了孩子一起养，结果天天不着家，还骗我说在外面工作，嘤嘤嘤，我都知道的！你在外面早就有了别的人……”  
这个小疯子究竟在说什么乱七八糟的。朔间零无奈地叹了口气，蹲下身拉开他的双手，露出滔滔不绝还在念台词的脸，日日树涉像是没料到他那么快会来拉自己，愣了一下，然后极快地扑进朔间零怀里，害得朔间零一个没站稳，摔坐在地上。  
“我想做，和我做嘛零。”日日树涉整个压到朔间零身上，用再次复苏的欲望蹭着朔间零干净的衣服。  
“回家再做。”朔间零可不想再吃这套了，被人偷听才不是什么有趣的体验。  
“那之后想玩别的。”日日树涉不情不愿，好像受了莫大的委屈一样勉强妥协，直到朔间零把他按住深吻了一通。


End file.
